Casimira
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Aizen's sent Ulquiorra to the human world to abduct a female who's reincarnated from an old friend of his. When she's brought into the war, just what is the Cuatro in for? Rated for future chapters and adult content. Ulquiorraxoc
1. Background Check

"Casimira:  
>Chapter One;<br>Background Check"

She stood in her kitchen, taking aspirin for her massive headache that just wouldn't go away. She swallowed the pills dry, drank some water, and, just before it could come out, caught a sneeze within a tissue. Honestly, she didn't care for the color, and she didn't care if she was wiping her eyes with the other side of it. She already felt like shit! Why bother worrying if your gonna get worse when it goes away the next day?

The girl walked into the bathroom of her black and red spattered apartment, turned on the lights, and looked in the mirror; soon glaring at the very image of her own gray eyes appearing in the object, as she saw her regular black hair in her laced, plaid red ribbon holding up her long, usually-black-now-silver-ish hair that went down to the start of her thighs, while her mildly colored skin had paled almost completely white; the only color seen upon her flushed cheeks and runny nose.

"Definitely not going to school; not like this!" The female decided, undoing her black bathrobe and revealing her red, laced bra and dark green undies. She walked to the living room, completely removing the robe, and picking up her navy blue cell phone before dialing a number. "Hello, this is Bikou Haruna!" She started, the dryness in her throat choking her voice. "Yes, I'm not coming to school, today!"

She stood there for a few moments, listening to the person on the other end of the line, and allowing herself to plop onto the couch. Haruna, how she called herself, continued to listen, and for a few seconds while doing so, her eyes went wide in shock. "Are you kidding me? !" It would've been much stronger, only her dry throat wouldn't allow her to get much louder, and rasping at her change in tone so it'd get quieter. "What kind of stupid rule is that? !" She asked in the same tone she had when she had first began talking. "Then, go ahead and expel me!" She told them, glaring at nothing before ending the call.

Haruna plopped on the couch with a sigh. It was already bad enough that she was barely able to pay for her necessities, that she had was always overworked so she could get paid her minimum wage, and her usual illness that came up once in every few weeks, but seriously, the last thing she needed was bullshit from the attendance office. _"'Maximum of three.' What kind of school has a limit on how many times your absent? !"_ She questioned herself. It was the very last thing she needed.

She sighed, and called a number in her phone that was already on speed dial. Putting her phone to her ear, she laid down on the soft cushions as she waited for the person to answer; opening her black fan, and waving it towards her. Finally, after a few moments of relieving herself from the heat weaving through her body, the person answered. "Dr. Kurosaki?" She questioned. She got a curt response that could only make her smirk. "Yes, again. You know very well this has been natural for my whole life." She reminded him, her voice's tone hinting off arrogance. She brought a pillow up from the floor and rested her head against it as she listened. "Yeah, sure!" She soon found herself scowling. "Don't bother Ichigo about that; attendance office got me expelled." Now, of course she got a major rant on the other line, but she didn't care. "I'll explain when I get there!" With that, she hung up.

Bikou stood up from her comfortable position and went to her darkly shrouded room that mixed green, gold, and silver into the paint on the wall. She through on a black camisole, short jean shorts, and a pair of black gloves. She headed back into the bathroom, untying the ribbon in her hair, and letting the strands fall beneath her knees.

Just as they began to fall, her black locks began to turn into a dark teal color that shimmered as it was touched by the vanity lights. Her skin began to brighten, but only slightly, and her gray eye colored began to dissipate like clouds in the sky, and swerve into a strong, shining violet that seemed to pierce into the soul. "Can't go in with this one; people see through the illusion right then and there." She repeated to herself. Of course, she already knew this; the specific one she was wearing wasn't gonna hide her true form since it changed whenever she got sick.

She grabbed a fuchsia colored hair tie, and put her hair back up into the ponytail she had it in before. Once it was set, her hair immediately changed black, and her violet eyes were once again clouded with the gray hue it had before, along with her skin beginning to pale, once more, but not to the extent it was, before.

Haruna sighed. "Why was I born this way?" She questioned herself, leaving the bathroom so she could get back to lying on the couch...

- Hueco Mundo

Ulquiorra walked down the halls so that he could reach the throne room. He had every intention on getting there quickly so as to not make his leader wait for him long. That was the last thing he planned on doing. Not only did that show disrespect towards him, but it was also the simple fact it was against his own will as to take his time when he was being assigned a mission.

He was told at the meeting the previous day before dinner that Aizen wanted him to report to the throne room immediately after his morning meal, for he wanted Ulquiorra attentive and awake. Now, of course, the Cuatro did as his lord said, and he did so, not wasting any time. Even though Ulquiorra was calm, though, he still wished to have known more detail. To have a mission directed to one of the Espada at a meeting indicated that not only was it important, but it also showed that it would not be a one person job, and Aizen trusted Ulquiorra with this extent, that he knew.

The Cuatro entered the throne room, finding all the other Espada and their fraccion with them so as to hear the detail, should they be needed. He stood before Aizen and bowed, respectively before raising his head to look him in the eyes, showing that he was ready to receive the information, and was waiting patiently for whenever his lord was ready.

Aizen straightened his posture, showing also that he was ready to begin, and spoke to his fourth. "Ah, Ulquiorra! I trust that you are well rested and fed." It was more of a statement than a question, but the pale-skinned male nodded, anyways. "Good, then we will begin the discussion of your mission." The man stated, grabbing the attention of those who had drifted off in boredom.

The leader turned his head back to the Cuatro. "Ulquiorra, your next assignment is essential to the progress of our plans. Do listen, carefully." He instructed. The pale man only nodded. "While within Soul Society, as a captain, I had gained a third ally; former Captain Iriai Asuka of the Sixth Division. She died, however, making sure that our plans could not slip into the hands our opponents." He explain, calmly.

Ulquiorra's brow arched in curiosity as Gin began to approach, catching his attention. "This is what she looked like." The silver haired man told him, handing him a picture from a pocket within his sash. The green-eyed man took the picture, and found himself staring at the woman in the photo.

The picture was of her and his leader, and the two former captains with him. Gin was happily relaxed up against a support beam of a pathway while he stood in the courtyard. Tousen stood on his right, stepping forward from the railing with his arms crossed and only giving off a small smile in his captain's uniform. Aizen was smiling, of course, and was standing on the right side of Gin in his uniform up against the railing, but he was looking at the female next to him.

She was kneeling on top of the railing, smiling just as well, in her standard uniform but with some differences. The woman's uniform was modified with a forest green sash and a few silver necklaces; a total of three with a different gem in each; sapphire, ruby, and emerald. She had long, dark teal hair that she had kept in a braid, which went down to her ankles, her skin was mildly white, and her eyes were piercing violet. However, what caught the Cuatro off guard was that the woman in the photo identified as Captain Iriai had these strange marks upon her face; some gold and some black.

He turned back to Aizen. "What does this former ally have to do with the mission, Aizen-sama?" He questioned, not helping himself but to wonder what a dead shinigami had to do with any of this.

The man's smile seemed to have only grown in its sadistic pleasure. "As you know, after a soul dies twice, it's reincarnated. I now have full knowledge of her reincarnation within the human world, however, her demon blood still holds strong. This mission, Ulquiorra, is specifically to have her come here, and to aid us in our primary objective." He explained. The Cuatro could only question how she'd be useful, but Aizen simply waved him off, telling him he'd explain more at the next meeting which was to follow the next day; obviously very patient with the situation.

He left the throne room with the throne, looking at the back of the picture in order to learn about the reincarnation, reading the description that he was left to learn from. With calm eyes, he began to do so, silently. _"Bikou Haruna."_

* * *

><p>well, there's a new 1. i kno i should get to the others, but i seriously cant help it. hope u liked the 1st chap!<p>

~ K. Fang-sama


	2. Irritation

"Chapter Two;  
>Irritation"<p>

**~ Haruna**

The dual-color-haired girl stood in front of her bathroom mirror, adjusting her new school uniform as she prepared for yet another transfer. It was fifth one she needed in the past three years, but honestly, you couldn't blame her for them. It's either the school was depriving her of the education she needed; which she couldn't prove; or they just got real pricey, and she couldn't afford it.

This was the first time getting expelled, and for what? Three absences; the only three allowed in the school year. She seriously doubted that they could do that, but if they were gonna be a couple bastards and say it, why put up with it? Although, she was happy to be able to go to Karakura High School, where Ichigo went.

The 'ebony' smirked. _"He's in most of the only memories I have..."_ She thought, remembering the strawberry.

_- Five Years Ago_

_An twelve-year-old Bikou Haruna struggled in order to open her eyes. Her whole being hurt, plus she was tired, hungry, and thirsty. Her body begged for her to sleep more, but she didn't have the will, or want to comply to such a wish, even if she felt like it'd do her some good. She had too many questions._

_The young ebony continued to wonder. Where was she? What happened? Why did she feel the way she did, and why was she feeling so cold? These questions and so many others were jabbing into her brain, and pestered her so much, that she had to find an answer, and since she couldn't remember anything revolving around these questions, she thought she could at least see where she was._

_"Hey!" A voice from outside the darkness called. It was muffled, and feint, but she knew that it was a boy's voice that was calling out to her. "Hey! Are you okay?" The voice questioned as she felt something warm pick her up, and placing her against a softer surface than what she had felt before._

_She finally succeeded in opening her gray orbs, allowing her eyes to focus on the setting around her. When they focused, she found herself staring at a boy about her age, with spiky orange hair, crisp brown eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a plain shirt with a set of pants, and was being held close to him. _

_The sight of the male made her blush a light pink, but she nodded all the same. In truth, she didn't know how entirely honest she was being, but she didn't know what else to say to him. The boy smiled, anyways. "That's good to see!" He said, happily, helping her stand up; failing when her legs began to tumble under her._

_He caught her, quickly, making her blush more. "Come on! Let's get you some place warm; it's pretty cold around this time of year, and nights are even colder." He told her, bringing her out of; what she found out to be; an alley, and bringing her down the street. "When I saw you there, I just had to help; you could have froze to death with how cold you were, already!" He exaggerated._

_The girl only smiled. "Thank you..." She said softly, beginning to feel comfortable around the boy. She wished she could have spoken a bit more strongly, but her body argued with her. Haruna was already beginning to feel the exhaustion running through her body, as her eyes drooped in front of her; having forced them to reopen, until she simply didn't have the will, and happily fell asleep._

_- Sometime Later_

_The ebony-haired girl opened her eyes to find her self lying down in a bed with an IV attached to her arm, and white sheets covering her body. It was a rather plain room, and she knew for fact that it wasn't a place she was familiar with. The smell, the sight, the voices; all of them were just that unfamiliar with her..._

_Until she turned her head. Then she saw something familiar; or someone, more rather..._

_The carrot-topped-preteen turned his head, his brown eyes meeting her gray ones, again. "Hey, you're awake!" He exclaimed, smiling at her, gently. She could only do so, in return; around the boy, she felt safer than she had, before. "That's good to see!" He proclaimed, closing his eyes, his grin growing._

_Her blush deepened, and she turned her flustered face away, a small giggle escaping her lips. Not only did she like the fact she was getting help, but she already liked her rescuer. Not just for his kindness, because she had to admit, he was pretty cute; perhaps more so, but she didn't care. She liked him, either way, and felt grateful that he found her._

_The boy's face went blank for a second, noticing her face, and placed a hand on her forehead, showing for signs of fever, in case she caught something while she was outside. As one would guess, this made the girl embarrassed, and her face only flushed more, so. She didn't know what it was that made her feel awkward around him, but it was enough to make her face light up._

_He shrugged it off, figuring it was no fever, and seemingly bored, somewhat. Waiting wasn't exactly the best medicine for most situations, especially when it came to someone waking up, but she was there, and he didn't ant her to be alone when she woke up. Quickly, though, he brought up a new subject, so she didn't feel uncomfortable around him (anymore so, anyways). "My name's Kurosaki Ichigo! What's yours?" He asked her._

_The girl was just brought out of her daze of anxiety, looking at the orange-head; now known as Ichigo; and answered, a bit nervously. "I-it's Haruna; Bikou Haruna." She replied, a bit hesitantly while sliding under the covers, some; a bit afraid._

_The preteen Kurosaki smiled, happily. "It's nice to meet you, Haruna!"_

- Present

She rolled her eyes. How easily she fell for her best friend was funny enough; his reaction funnier, when he found out. Still, they already tried being a couple, and that ended a week after he turned fourteen; both consensually agreed that neither one was ready for a relationship that way, and also agreed that their was someone better for the other, and both promised that the break up would not interfere with their relationship as friends. This very situation was also the reason she went to live on her own...

It didn't matter how much they treated her as family, or to the fact she felt like she didn't need one, but moving out simply came with one reason, and the question had a very awkward answer: How weird is it to live with your ex-boyfriend? The answer: Extremely! It didn't matter how well they knew each other, it was just weird! Besides, she came back every other week from getting sick, and she called, regularly, anyways, so she wasn't always out of their lives.

She finished getting ready, placing the ribbon in her hair, and then began walking out the door with a black bag over her shoulder. She didn't like school, truly, but with how often she's often being sick, she knew that she couldn't pick days to skip, or else she'd be in some major shit for the rest of the year, and probably be held back. Not something she was willing to risk.

While she walked down the streets of Karakura, making her way to the high school, she saw someone come out from the next street ahead. He was wearing the boys uniform, so she knew that he was heading for the same place, and he appeared to be about her age, but with the yearbook Ichigo showed her last year, the person definitely was definitely a transfer.

He was a bit shorter than the average teen at his age, but he had this air of seriousness that just made her know that he wasn't a first-year student. He was also rather skinny, but there was definitely some muscle, from what she could see from his well-toned arms. His skin was rather pale, and his ebony hair went to about his shoulders; the face was the one thing she couldn't see.

He stopped, looking around and wondering which way to go, no doubt. So, she walked up to him. "Hey!" She called. He turned his head again, a curious set of startling green eyes meeting her gray ones. It was strange; she'd never seen someone with emerald eyes before, nor had she met someone whom she found more attractive than Ichigo, but today seemed to have been that day.

However, deciding not to look like a baffling idiot, she continued. "Looking for the high school?" She questioned casually, pointing out his uniform. The man simply nodded. "It's straight ahead, that way!" She told him, pointing a finger passed him.

The man turned around before looking back at her. "Thank you!" He said, kindly, a small smile gracing his face.

_"So hot!"_ She thought, smiling in return. "No problem!"

The two turned and walked, side-by-side, peacefully for a few minutes; Haruna glancing over at him every few moments to scope out his appearance, finding it to be flawless, and his face, gorgeous. She couldn't remember the last time she felt comfortable with someone other than Kurosaki, but hey, she was enjoying herself, and she was liking the boy's presence.

"What's your name?" He questioned. She blinked out of her daze, looking up at him in confusion. "Your name; what is it? It's only right that I get to know your name, and I'd feel pretty honored to know someone as beautiful as you." He proclaimed, smiling warmly at her.

Her heart skipped a beat, her eyes widening at the words. Did he really think that? Only time other guys ever said that to her was when they wanted to get laid, and that was one of the few things that would set her off. But, looking in his eyes, seeing that he was serious, she answered. "Bikou Haruna. And you?" She asked.

He blinked once before answering. "It's Yoshimaeda Shin." He answered.

**~ Ulquiorra**

The Cuatro mentally groaned at the first smile. He always hated to do so, unless it was asked of it by his lord; even then, he found it hard to diverge the annoyance. He despised showing emotions to great turn, actually, but he had his orders, and those orders were to get close to the girl. Still, he had to remind himself the reason he had to act this way, just to be able to pull off the act.

_- Two Days Ago: Espada Meeting Room_

_When everyone was seated, most if not all began to mutter about Ulquiorra's mission. Aizen making these types of announcements called for immediate or future assistance, no matter what the smallest detail was. For the other Espada, it simply gave them something else to do, besides their usual routines, which do get boring on occasion (unless you're Szayel or Nnoitora, that is)._

_Finally, their leader entered, greeting them a good morning and calling for the tea. Ulquiorra liked it, so he didn't mind, and even if he didn't like it, he would drink it with respect towards his lord. But, as he took the first sip, his mind drew back to yesterday, and the information there was on this girl, Bikou Haruna._

_Besides the physique, there was other information. For example, her educational status; she had made five transfers in the last two years to different high schools, for reasons including repeated assaults from male students, assaults from female students, flirtatious teachers who apparently have attempted the ambition of sexual intercourse when their class left. The most recently seen was but a day before, where she was expelled for calling in sick four times, and with her health, he found it unreasonable._

_She was sick, quite regularly, with different varieties of influenza, which for some odd reason, left her sick at home for up to four days. He found it interesting that her health could falter as such. However, what caught his attention, was that she'd always visit a Dr. Kurosaki Isshin, which meant that she saw Ichigo, regularly, or at least heard of him, but when he read about her personal status, he got the full story on the girl._

_From age twelve to fourteen, she had lived with the Kurosaki's, due to the fact she was found by the elder brother, and her parents were dead. It also stated that a little bit after she turned thirteen, she had begun to date the younger Kurosaki male, until they mutually broke up, with a promise that they were still friends, and from the looks of things, they've held up to that promise. However, she moved out because she felt awkward living with her ex-boyfriend, moved into her own apartment, and got a job at a local cafe (which noted that she disliked). She despised men who tried to get her in bed, and if they didn't leave, she had no problem fighting them, and she could do so, efficiently. As a final note, which is what caught Ulquiorra's eyes, is that she had amnesia; couldn't remember anything the day before meeting Ichigo._

_The girl's character was speculating enough, but even still, he questioned what use she would be to his lord when she was a reincarnation of his past partner. Granted, he had thought of ways to manipulate her when facing the orange-haired teen, but also questioned the necessity. He decided to wait for him to go into detail of the mission, seeing no answers that were conclusive without it._

_"Now, moving on from what was spoken of yesterday," he finally started, grabbing everyone's attention and turning his head towards Tousen. "Kaname." He calmly called, whom which nodded, and activated the holograph projector. There they watched a sick Bikou Haruna make her way to the Kurosaki Clinic, not exactly looking like she was in a good mood; if anything, she looked pissed._

_But, from what Ulquiorra could see, is that her features were different; her hair was black instead of teal blue, and her eyes were gray instead of fierce violet. To add to it, nothing about her could be noted as threatening. Intimidating, maybe, but threatening, certainly not; the fact she was ill aside from the observations made._

_"As I'm certain you've reviewed, Ulquiorra, Bikou Haruna is indeed our target of the mission. This is due to a strange matter of powers that she carries within herself, but have yet to reveal to the public." He stated as they watched her enter the place. "The ribbon in her hair is an object with a spell on it; this spell casts the illusion of her former appearance as to when she met Kurosaki Ichigo. For the most part, the ribbons she has in her arsenal each have its own use, and she carries them around for good leverage."_

_Before anyone could ask, the screen changed to a different screen; the time stamps labeling it earlier in time; and showing her with one of her hair ribbons torn, her hair and eye color back to how it was without them on, and her holding another one, which was a laced gray one with red plaid stripes on it. _

_**"Hokai Suru!"** She commanded, extending the hand with ribbon back as it began to glow. Then, she lashed it out like a whip; its end extending until it hit the creature but once; turning it into ash._

_Now, the Cuatro saw some worth, but he still didn't understand why she was needed. If anything, she appeared as an obstacle to him, now. "These ribbons are the mere construction of something greater," he began, again, "to which, we need if we are to enter the King's Dimension." He explained. And now, the short ebony pushed his thoughts aside. "These powers are demonic, and highly valuable to me, however, in order for the ability to develop, she needs the influence of an arrancar's pressure."_

_Murmurs spread across the table, wondering why that would be needed, but the thoughts had passed as their leader spoke, once more. "All of you are to remain on standby, in order to retrieve the girl," he told them, turning his head towards Ulquiorra, "except you, Ulquiorra!" He told him. His attention went fully to his leader. "I want your pressure to influence hers, but in order to do so, you have to be in close range with her, for a good few hours a day. For this reason, I am sending you to the human world; befriend her-woe her, if you must, in order to get close, and to affect her without shinigami interference."_

- Present

And with that, Ulquiorra was stuck in leaving to the world of the living in a gigai; having to act like the inferior beings in order to do his job. How tmuch more troublesome could things be in his life?

* * *

><p>sry if i took forever; hope u enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
